User talk:Joeman200
: , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! Why They didn't say that it can't be in the shopnav. 01:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) because it should not be at the low corner of it It should (like the old one) on the top of everything! it should also be a page not a userpage/ and the admins need to know also-- 01:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) They do know. If you want to put it on top of everything than you should because I sometimes mess up code on accident. 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I will-- 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK. I will move it to mainspace if the admins OK it. 01:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One more thing-PLEASE COMMENT ON THE STORE! 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) they did not delete the old store they just said it was closed. You should build up that store and take management of it-- 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but please comment on the store that I created! 01:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) not the best, try to make it bright and welcoming colors-- 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm okay. 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please explain What's first movie item? How do people know that it was used for testing? What is it?-- 02:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) how the shoot should I know? I just edit!-- 02:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Johnater Is Johnater your brother? 02:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes, he is older that thea987-- 02:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thea987 is your brother? You should make the ad yourself can my new store sponsor yours? 02:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to go bye-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Click Click 3rd to panther 3rd to elemental 3rd to gated garden. 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) that is only 9 clicks (bye)-- 02:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Look I said this already It really doesn't matter whether the admins say yes or no about the auction-You can still make it. You can ask if the can "Officialize it" but it can exist whether they say so or not. 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Link Give me a link on my talk page to official store and let me see. If you do edit do not change the prices or links. 00:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I can't say that its bad. Ask Flamethrower what he thinks. 00:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO PLEASE leave the userpage template on the page. 00:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Here 00:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Apply under RFA. 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) what does that mean?-- 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I prefer the limegreen on black it looks electric. But if you insist: Limegreen on Green is hard to read and hurts the eyes of some. 2. How do you like the support message? 00:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) # change the font to black or dark blue #I like it nice!-- 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK I will change the font color. Please put the support message on your store since I would be supporting it. But I really can't read limegreen on green it hurts my eyes. 00:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Not bad actually! 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) thax-- 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you get the LEGO Board Games Badge? 04:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you joeman! 04:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. can you be my friend? Ok so i only ask if i need anything? 04:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it on this wiki or in like the LMBs? 05:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What do i win? 05:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take 4 nails and 1 gymsum please 05:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my MLN name is legocastlebuilder Starter packs what did you do? Sure you can join pick a job. 13:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not really the point of the store. Its supposed to be a way for people to get what they want cheaply-Anything that they want. Anyways, it would be unfair to have my store open since I agreed to close it so that the one focus would be the store. 21:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I just saw all that you did and I have to say that its quite good. However, the store doesn't need to advertise other stores within right now, maybe later. Also, you destroyed the starter packs which were PERFECTLY FINE. Plus it doesn't look so good centering everything. please ask before doing something major like that. 21:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Discounts & Premium Membership I understand what you said. I did that with my store but nobody noticed. Premium membership is just a way to make it seem more official. 21:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please I would rather that you don't center the page. 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lets just make the tables centered please-- 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. 22:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) In a moment 22:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Close the Official Store No, I won't sorry. However, you can work for the Official store, if you want to. Also, you can keep the "main store", if you still want it. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Certainly! 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh you said your not into text I don't get it. The IRC lets you chat without editing and leaving messages. Under Wiki Specials theres a link its fun. 01:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC)